Consequences
by RosalieCullen93
Summary: Narcissa loves her son Draco more than anyone in the world, but when he breaks one too many rules she decides he needs to face the consequences (contains spanking)


Eleven-year old Draco Malfoy was having a terrible day. For one thing he was the only one in Potions class to fail Professor Snape's pop quiz. Even Crabbe and Goyle passed. Crabbe and Goyle, who had the combined IQ of the average fruit fly! And of course that annoying mudblood Granger passed. She was perfect. If she was a pureblood he'd ask her out, then shove his tongue down her throat to get her to shut up for five minutes. He hung his head in shame at the thought of kissing a mudblood. He was currently sulking in his room. He prayed his parents wouldn't find out about the quiz. He heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Your mother."  
_Oh, Merlin no! _"M-Mum, w-what are you doing here?"  
"We need to talk, young man."  
_How did she find out, HOW?! _He was seriously panicking now. It wasn't so much her anger he feared as that terrible, soul-crushing look of disappointment she'd give him when he'd done something wrong. And when she called him young man it couldn't possibly be good news. He hesitated as he walked over to his door and opened it. She was standing there with her arms crossed. He wilted beneath her gaze.

"You heard about the quiz didn't you?"  
"Your father and I drew straws. I lost so here I am…" She sighed. "But before I spank you, we really should talk."  
_Spank me?! _He gulped and took a step back. "Come on, Mummy, don't you think a spanking is a bit extreme? This is the first time I've ever failed a quiz!"  
She shook her head. "This is why we need to talk. It's not about the quiz, dear boy."

"It's not?"  
He couldn't think of any other infraction he might have committed. She walked in.

"Sit." She ordered him. He sat down on the bed. She sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You know I love you right?"  
"Y-yes. I love you to."

"I want you to do well. Professor Snape told us about the quiz. He also told us you haven't been paying attention in class and you haven't been doing your homework. Is that true?"  
He didn't answer her.

"Draco…let's not make this harder than it already is, alright?"

He hated that his mother had to talk to him before giving him his punishment. His dad would've just marched in, smacked his backside a few times and been on his way. Draco really appreciated that approach, it was much simpler.

"Draco, is what Professor Snape said true? I won't ask again. I was planning on using my hand, but if you want the slipper…"

"No, no, please." He hung his head. "Yes, it's true."

"You've done worse than that Granger girl." She noted.  
"Is this what this is about? She's smart for a mudblood, maybe she's really a pureblood that was adopted, you never know." He was rambling now. Why didn't she just drag him over her knee and get it over with? She'd once lectured him for an hour before giving him a swat for playing with matches. A bloody hour! Draco knew the reason was she hated spanking him, but insisted on doing it "for his own good."

"Draco, it embarrasses me to no end that you're doing worse than a mudblood, but this isn't about her." She took his arm. "This is about you not paying attention in class, not doing your homework and acting like things should just be given to you! We've spoiled you rotten, Draco, but maybe a warm backside will undo some of that."  
"Mum, no!" He pleaded as she began to drag him. "Can't you punish me some other way?"  
"I hardly see how I'd be able to enforce it." She said, but she was definitely considering the idea.  
"Snape could." He suggested. She looked thoughtful. He pushed out his lower lip and sniffled a bit. Her heart melted.

"Fine. I'll tell Snape you have to write 'I will study' one-hundred times, for a week. And I want to see the lines for myself. But if you miss one more assignment…" She lightly swatted his thigh. "I think you get it, hmm?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, Mum."

"Alright. One more chance. Bye." She kissed his forehead and left his room. Draco quickly found his potions textbook and spent several hours studying.

…

A month passed. Draco developed a bad cramp in his hand from the punishment lines, but that passed. He had learned his lesson and had decided to spend a lot more time studying. One day while studying Crabbe and Goyle came to his dorm.

"Oh, hi, what's up?" Draco asked, opening the door.

"What's up with you, mate?" Goyle asked, sounding sad. "You've been studying so much I've hardly seen you."

"Yeah, I've just been trying to keep my grades up."  
"Do you want to hang out with us a bit?" Crabbe said, not wanting to admit he'd missed him.

"I don't know guys it's awful late…"  
They both grabbed his arm. "C'mon, mate! You're getting boring!" Crabbe complained.

"Yeah!" Goyle agreed.

"Very well." Draco said. "But, to tell the truth, my mum's gotten on to me about my grades, so…"  
"Oh my God, you're a mummy's boy!" Crabbe said.

"I am not! It's just…I still get spankings and she spanks really hard!"  
They roared with laughter.

"You still get SPANKED?!" Crabbe asked.

"Yes, my parents are very traditional. You know Granger and Pansy still get spanked, it's not that odd."

"Yeah, but they're girls so that's hot! You're a boy!" Goyle the genius pointed out.

Draco rolled his eyes, and then yawned. "I am getting tired I admit. I'll hang out for a bit then I'll be good as new."

…

By the time Draco and his friends were done catching up he was exhausted and went straight to bed, neglecting to set his alarm. By the time he woke up he had overslept and missed three classes.

"DAMN IT!" He roared as he rushed, still in his pajamas, to his divination class. Where he was still fifteen minutes late.

"Draco, I sense you are troubled." Trelawney said.

"No fucking kidding you dumb bitch." It just slipped out of his mouth. Which is how he wound up with two months detention because "that sort of language is not tolerated at Hogwarts."

By the time he finished detention, and then had dinner, it was night and he just wanted to go to his room and cry himself to sleep. But of course his mum was waiting for him, outside his dorm room, her arms crossed.

"Bloody hell, why does Snape hate me lately?" He asked, figuring that Snape must've informed his parents of his recent infraction.

"YOU CURSED AT A TEACHER?!" She demanded. "AND YOU MISSED THREE CLASSES?!"  
"Yes, I'm sorry, Mum, I overslept."  
"YOU CURSED AT A TEACHER?!"  
"I'm sorry."  
"No, Draco. That's not good enough. I've been too lenient with you."

"D-don't you still love me, Mummy?" He asked giving her the patented Draco Puppy Dog Eyes of Adorable Cuteness. She looked over his head so her heart wouldn't soften.

"Do NOT give me that look, Draco, I am not in the mood. Your father is angry at me for not punishing you properly in the first place, but I will NOT make that mistake again!"  
"I really think you're over-reacting!"

"I'll show you over-reacting! This is one spanking you'll never forget!" She drug him into the dorm room. Her nails dug into his flesh. He whimpered. She hated him! His own mum hated him!

"Can't you at least cast a silencing charm? I don't want anyone hearing me cry."

She sighed, took out her wand and put a silencing charm on the room. "This will be just between us."

Maybe she didn't completely hate him, Draco thought.

She pulled him into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?"  
"Dirty mouths need to be cleaned, wouldn't you agree?"  
"No, wait a minute-"

She turned on the faucet, then grabbed a bar of soap. She ran the soap over the water then placed the soap firmly in Draco's mouth. She soaped up his mouth before taking the soap out.

"That's nasty!" He complained.

"You're not supposed to like it, it's a punishment! Stop being such an entitled brat!"

She took him out of the room by the arm. He was no longer struggling, consigned to his fate. She pulled him over to the bed and pulled him over her lap, securing him with one arm. With one swift motion she pulled up his robes and down his underwear, revealing his bare bum. He readied himself. She brought down her hand down hard across his bum, leaving a pink handprint. She began beating his bottom like it was a drum, falling into a steady rhythm. First she'd smack one cheek, then the other, his bottom slowly getting pinker. He endured the pain in silence, though tears were welling up in his eyes.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"YOU ARE NOT TO OVERSLEEP AND MISS CLASSES!"  
Each word was punctuated by a firm slap to his bottom. He started kicking his legs and in a truly stupid moment covered his backside. She moved down lower, peppering the back of his legs with stinging spanks. He went to cover his legs, leaving his bottom open. She barraged his bottom with slaps till he was crying.

"MUM, I'M SORRY, I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!"  
"You'll never do WHAT again?!" She asked, continuing to smack his now bright pink bottom.

"I'll never oversleep again!"  
She didn't let up, but landed the spanks harder.

"AND?!" She continued spanking him, peppering both his cheeks with hard, firm spanks.

"I'll never curse at a teacher again!"  
The spanks continued.

"MUMMY, C'MON!"  
"Not till you've learned your lesson! I do not want to do this again!"  
"You hate me!" He wailed.

"I do not!" She said, continuing to firmly slap his reddening bottom. "I love you more than you will ever know!"

Each word was punctuated by a hard spank. Draco had given up any pretense to taking it bravely and was instead bawling into the sheets.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"I'm doing this because I care about your future even if you apparently don't!"  
SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

The sound of her spanking Draco's bottom filled the room (though not going beyond it) for about five more minutes. She began decreasing the intensity of the spanks till they were more like firm pats. Draco felt like his bottom was on fire.

She let him off his lap. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. She wiped them away, then took him by the shoulder and pushed him gently into a corner.

"I'll tell you when to come out." She said. He nodded. She sat on the bed and watched him. His body was shivering with sobs. _God, his pain's just physical, isn't it? He couldn't really believe I hate him, could he?_ A sense of guilt washed over her. Had she been too harsh on him? She'd never given him a bare bottom spanking before. She'd gotten so angry when Snape had sent them an owl about Draco's misbehavior. Lucius and her had then gotten into an argument about her "only" giving him lines and convinced her that a more physical approach was necessary. Draco wiped away his tears. Narcissa couldn't stand it, but she firmly believed corner-time shouldn't be less than ten minutes so she didn't let him out. She picked up one of his magazines and flipped through it. She raised an eyebrow at the subject matter and put it back down. She couldn't get mad at him for being a boy, of course. Waiting ten minutes for him to finish corner time was almost like a punishment for her too. Ten minutes finally went by.

"Draco, you can come out now."

He turned around. She walked up to him and embraced him. He leaned his head on her chest and, in her arms, suddenly seemed younger than he was.

_Oh God, I'm a terrible mother._ She thought. She stroked his hair.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"It's alright love, it's alright now." She told him. She swayed him gently from side-to-side. He wasn't crying anymore, but had simply collapsed into her embrace, clearly emotionally and physically exhausted.

"I'll try to do better." He suddenly vowed. "I…I'll make you proud of me."

She held his face in her hands and looked into his reddened eyes.

"I know you'll do better, Draco. You're capable of so much, my precious son. And you do make me proud of you."

"Thanks." He said, sounding truly pleased.  
"Are you going to be alright?"  
"Yes." He said. "I'm sleepy. I think I'm going to go to bed."

She let go of him. He lay down on the bed. Narcissa walked over and pulled the sheets over him, then leaned down and kissed his forehead.  
"Goodnight. I love you." She whispered to him.

"I love you to." He said, smiling before he laid his head on the pillow and went to sleep. Narcissa pulled out a chocolate frog from deep inside her robes, placed it on his bedside table and left.

(A/N-Yay! I finished it! I've been working on this for six hours straight! I recently re-read Harry Potter and the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone and I was thinking that Draco needed someone to take him to task over…well, pretty much everything he did. And since we all know he's a mummy's boy why not Narcissa?)


End file.
